Lily and James
by Lilyplusjames
Summary: What happens when both Lily and James loose things they couldn't live without? End of 6th year, Lily stays at the Potter Mansion for they holidays, beginning of 7th year, Marauders included but not much of Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own this world or the hp characters :P I do however own the plot **

**Please enjoy, **

LILY

Chapter 1

Patrols, the only time I can think by myself, without being pestered. It's maybe half-an-hour past curfew so there aren't too many people around, mainly students trying to get back to their common room without being caught, but so far tonight I caught seven couples snogging in broom cupboards.

By the way my name is Lily Evans, it's the last term and well the last week of my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am a Gryffindor prefect. I wouldn't call myself overly attractive but I can look pretty when I want to, I have dark red hair and green eyes, not that I want to very often, I would rather spend my time reading than doing my hair and make-up.

As I turn the corner and I see Snape standing there smiling at someone lying on the floor, the person on the floor seems to have passed out. "Severus Snape, what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" I say forcefully.

"Just teaching, Lily." He answered, keeping that aggravating smirk on his face.

"Teaching what exactly?" I say cautiously, looking at the person on the ground.

"How not to be a 'toerag' as you would so nicely put it" he joked, still not removing the smile.

"Go to bed. Now. Oh, and 20 points from slytherin for being out of bed and cursing students." That made the smirk falter but only for a moment. Smile returning when his eyes flicked toward the unconscious figure, he turned in the direction of the dungeons and walked off. I slowly approach the person on the floor and gasp. It's Potter. Only he didn't look normal, his glasses were astray and cracked, his hair even messier than normal and it looked like he had damp cheeks as if he had been crying?

"Potter?" I say nervously he hasn't moved since I got here. "James?" still no response. Pulling out my wand I used the Featherweight charm on him, I stow my wand away in my robe pocket and lift the massive boy up into my arms. Staggering through the halls despite the charm, I didn't realize til then just how tall he is. I finally arriving at the hospital wing I yell for the nurse whilst I put James on a nearby bed.

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying out of her office/bedroom still in her night clothes and up to the bed I was standing next to. See took one look at Potter and turned on me.

"Miss Evans what hex did you use on him this time?" She said disapproval dripping in her tone.

"Hey, it wasn't me, I was on patrol and came across Potter on the floor passed out with Snape standing over him smiling." I defended, pouting a little at the woman's assumption.

"Did you say when you found him he was already unconscious?" She asked somewhat startled.

"Yeah, why does that matter?" I say confused.

The middle aged lady started muttering to herself, but I was listening closely and I swear I heard her say "That shouldn't be possible, no normal hex would even knock him out then alone for this long" Why wouldn't a normal hex knock him out? It's not like he's immortal. "Miss Evans kindly fetch Professor Dumbledore, come on hurry!" She said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Of course" I quickly exited heading up to the headmaster's office. When I reach the gargoyle there I say the password "Sour Plums" and walk through as it jumps out of the way, up the staircase. When I reach the large doors I hesitate for a moment then knock.

"Enter." I hear a deep voice say. Pushing one of the doors open I walk into the enormous study, where Dumbledore is sitting behind his desk fully dressed in his lavender robes. "Miss Evans, to what do I owe this late night meeting?"

Without hesitation I begin "It's Po- um James Potter Sir, he is in the hospital wing." I see his eyes flick to a calendar on the wall showing the cycles of the moon. "It's nothing to do with Remus Professor."

He looks at me with surprise for a second which turns to amusement "I see you figured out Mr Lupins, as the Marauders put it 'Fury problem'." Great. Even Dumbledore called them by their stupid nickname.

"Yes Sir, But Professor not to be rude but Madame Pomfrey asked me to bring you to the hospital wing."

"Very well, wouldn't want to keep Poppy waiting would we."

"No Sir."

The instant we walked through the door Madame Pomfrey started talking to Dumbledore, saying the same things she was muttering before, "It shouldn't be possible, no normal hex, the potion should have stopped, why didn't it work?"

"Poppy, calm down my dear lady, Miss Evans my guess is that you know what happened here."

"Sort of, I found Potter like this with Snape standing over him." I recounted.

"Do you know what hex was fired?"

"No Sir"

"Very well, your patrols have finished, you may go to bed."

"Thank you Sir, um is it possible to get word when he wakes up?"

"Of course, Poppy will send for you the moment Mr Potter has awoken."

I nod and turn to leave when Dumbledore says "And Lily could I please see you in my office tomorrow morning please?"

"Yes Sir, Good night" They both nod in farewell and I head back to my dorm wondering what the headmaster could possibly want to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Thanks for reading, feel free to review, if people are actually reading this I will add more chapters as I write them.**

Chapter 2

"Which one of you owns a bloody bite size owl?" Emma groans looking at a twittering ball of feathers tapping on the window.

"Me" I say annoyed to be woken up so early. "What time is it?"

"Urgh Lily its only 3am shut that thing up"

"Sorry" I say walking over to the window and opening it just enough for my owl Mia to enter, she flies in and lands on my out stretched hand, after pulling the scroll from her leg I give Mia a scratch and let her back out. Opening the scroll I saw the writing was loopy and elegant, also belonging to the headmaster himself.

**_Lily_**

**_Kindly meet me in my office at 4am._**

**_The new password is Scarfy_**

**_Prf. Albus Dumbledore _**

Sighing I got up and showered, no more sleep for me. Once I was fully dressed, checking the time I headed out of the dorm trying not to wake the girls up again.

Five minutes later I reached the gargoyle. "Scarfy" I wonder why Dumbledore chose such an odd password. Walking up the stairs I see the office doors are open, hesitantly moving closer I call out "Professor?"

"Ah, yes Miss Evans, please do come in" he says gently yet still sounding alert, doesn't this man ever sleep? "I must apologize for the time but you see there are some things I need to know and others I need to tell you, before Mr Potter wakes up." As I opened my mouth to reply he interrupted me. "My questions may confuse you but please try to answer to the best of your ability and I shall in turn explain and answer yours."

I nod and he begins with his questioning, "Now first off where did you find Mr Potter?"

"On the fifth floor, around the corner from the girl's toilets."

"Could you see any reason for the attack?"

"No sir, Snape didn't have a mark on him and Potter looked really unwell."

"I am sorry to be intrusive but why did you carry James, when you could have used Wingardium Leviosa?"

"I-ah-well, um, I actually didn't think of that sir and didn't want to waste time thinking of another way to move him."

"Very well, did you see or hear what spell Severus used?"

"No, by the time I had walked around the corner and found the source of the noise, James was on the floor."

"Thank you Lily, now I am guessing you have a few questions of your own?"

"Yes sir. Why shouldn't it be possible for him to get hurt?"

"It's not just to get hurt but James should not be able to get hurt by a normal hex or physically harmed because of a potion he, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew have been drinking." He looked to his right and it's only then do I realize he has a phoenix. "I suppose I can tell her, after all she knows about Mr Lupins condition." He says to the magnificent bird and in response gets a small nod. Turning back to me Dumbledore states "The three boys are unregistered animagus, they are given the potion because they go with Remus every full moon to help him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble but doing this often results in many injuries, the potion is supposed to lower their casualties because it makes them harder to harm."

I sat there dumbstruck for a good five minutes; James helps Remus every month, risking his own health in doing so? "Why was James upset?"

"An hour before the attack he received a letter from the ministry saying his parents were killed during their patrol last night, he went for a walk because he was upset and couldn't face his friends, especially when Mr Black lived with him and considered James parents his own." He then frowned as though something had occurred to him. "Fawkes" he said addressing the bird. "Please take this to Sirius Black" handing over a note he had just written, grabbing the note in his claw the bird took off out the window. "Now Lily" He said turning back to me, "You have today off as I don't believe you will be paying attention in lessons after this, but I must ask you not to tell anyone else about the contents of this meeting other than James."

"Yes sir, may I go?" Nodding he gave me a reassuring smile and stood to say good bye.

"Good Day Miss Evans, if you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Professor." I left, walking through the silent halls when I passed someone, but not just anyone Sirius Black. Stopping and turning I yelled "Sirius wait can I please talk to you?" seeing the anxious look on his face I said "Please it will only take a minute"

Sighing he asked "What is it Evans, I'm in a hurry."

"Where is James' invisibility cloak, I need to borrow it."

He looked shocked obviously not knowing I knew about it, but too stressed to think anything else he answered "In James' trunk right at the top" then he realized what he said "Wait you're not going to destroy it or anything are you?"

"No, not this time, I need to get into the hospital wing without being seen" I said as I turned and ran towards the Gryffindor tower. The only time I so much as paused is when I reached the stairs to the boy's dormitory, looking around to make sure no one else was up, to see and they weren't, I raced up the stairs taking them two at a time and opened the door that said "SIXTH YEAR BOYS 1" then carved into the door itself was "OFFICIAL HEADQUATERS OF THE MARAUDERS", I peered in hoping the other two boys would be asleep, seeing they were I walked in carefully and quietly, towards the vacant bed with James' trunk in front of it.

"Lily?" a drowsy voice whispered. "What are you doing in here?" Damn, I turned around to see Remus sitting up in bed.

"Just borrowing a cloak." His eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him, me standing in front of James' bed with his trunk open and the cloak sitting there. Getting up and walking over to me he asked, "How did you know about it? And who told you where it was?"

Sighing I replied "James being a show off, used it to scared the crap out of me, earlier in the year and Sirius told me where it was."

He laughed then realized what I said "Sirius told you?" he looked at Sirius' bed, seeing it empty he looked towards me then the bed behind me, "Where are they?"

"James is in the hospital wing, before you accuse it wasn't me and Sirius is with Dumbledore."

"What-Why-What happened?"

"I'm not the person to explain that, but I really have to go" I turned and grabbed the cloak, putting it around myself, when Remus grabbed my arm.

"Lily wait, please where are you going?"

"To um, sorry I can't answer that either, please let go" For some reason I couldn't tell Remus, I already told Sirius, why not the only marauder I actually like?

His hand slipped off my arm and I pulled the material over my head becoming completely invisible, "Try to get some sleep Remus, Bye" Before he could reply I left walking down the stairs, shutting the door quietly, past the two people up now and out the door.

When I arrived at the hospital wing I paused, what if he's wake, will he be mad I used his cloak? "don't be a chicken" I said out loud and opened the door a crack checking the nurse was still in bed, I then pulled the door open enough to get in and walked over to the only bed with an occupant.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Lily?" I heard him say, how did he know? Oh no, I fell asleep, opening my eyes but careful not to move all I see is a strand of red hair, he knew, he knew I was here and that I have his cloak. I felt the cloak move as it was pulled off me; I straightened up, realizing I had fallen asleep with my head on his bed. "Lily, how did you get this?"

"I um, got it from your trunk." This got me a blank stare. "Sirius told me it was there"

"Ok ah sorry why am I seeing about seven of you?"

Looking up I saw his glasses where still cracked. Reaching up I took them off him and pulled out my wand, I whispered "Oculus Reparo" and the cracks disappeared, I replaced them on this nose. "Better?"

"Much, thank you, now what are you doing here?"

"um good question, I was the one who found you, so I know you were here and I had just got out of a meeting Dumbledore when I got the cloak and came here."

He stiffened and looked ahead but I could see the sadness in his eyes. "What did Dumbledore tell you?"

"That you shouldn't be able to be hurt by an ordinary hex, then again knocked out by one and he, he told me about your parents."

He then looked back at me, the sadness more prominent in his eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked again, I could see the tears threatening to spill.

"I don't know, I just had to be here, with you"

"Go back to your dorm Evans."

"I, what? No I am not leaving."

"Why? Why do you insist on staying when I don't want you here?"

"Because I want to be here, I don't know why but I do."

"Go get ready for class and leave me alone."

"Dumbledore gave me the day off, saying I won't be paying attention anyway and I don't care what you say or want I'm not leaving."

"Fine, stay then, I don't care." He rolled over facing away from me and what I did next shocked us both, I got up and climbed onto the bed so that I was lying next to James. "What are you doing?"

"Good question, I have no idea what the answer is though."

He rolled over again this time towards me so we were both face to face on the small single bed. "Lily, you have successfully confused me, well done." He smiled as though he couldn't help it. "Not that I mind, of course."

"Oh really now you don't mind? Because five minutes ago, you wanted me to leave." I joked.

"I thought you were only staying because you pitied me, but now I see you just couldn't resist my charm."

Pretending to think for a moment I noted "You know I think you're right, I can't resist you." His jaw dropped open at that. "That is of course when you aren't being the biggest prat to walk the planet." I laughed but James still sat there in shock, realizing I sort of admitted I liked him.

"How? What? When? How? What?" He was flustered and still in a state of disbelief. "I swear Evans if you're joking I may have to make you pay."

Out right grinning I asked innocently "How would you make me pay"

"Something along the lines of kissing you or maybe tickle torture." He responded with a slightly evil grin.

"Now I wish I was joking" His eyes went big as he caught on to what I said, I did like him and I possibly wanted him to kiss me.

Then that grin returned "I can fix that." I looked at him, was he going to kiss me? He leaned in so his face was maybe an inch and a half away from mine and just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he began tickling me, I couldn't help it, I stared laughing and squirming next to him.

"Stop, stop" I managed through the laughter. "Stop or we will wake up the nurse." He still didn't stop. "Fine then" Reaching up I grabbed his glasses of his face and put them on my own, knowing full well that he couldn't see a thing without them.

"Aw come on, that's not fair."

I was about to respond when I heard someone walking towards the hospital wing. "Damn, James where did you put the cloak?"

He must have heard it too because he stopped and looked at what he thought was me but was actually the pillow above my head. "It's on the floor next to your chair." I slid off the bed and put the cloak on. "Please don't leave Lily"

"I won't, but I'll in the corner by the cupboard." He nodded and I moved as quietly as I could to the corner and sat down, hoping whoever it was would be gone soon.

The person opened the door a bit and saw no one else there so they continued to James' bed. "Hey Jamesie, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually." He said looking at the wall next to Sirius.

Noticing this Sirius asked "Where are your glasses?"

"I think I heard Pomie say they were on the bed closest the cupboard in the corner, but I didn't want to risk getting them." Taking my cue I got up and walked quietly to the bed, removing the glasses I put them in the centre of the bed.

"Ahaha yeah good idea mate." He laughed walking over to the bed mentioned. He must have just realized something and whispered "Lily I know you're in this corner, I can smell your perfume and yes I know it's yours because James here taught me how to recognize someone by their perfume."

I walked right up behind him and whispered in his ear, "that's really creepy you know." Then took a few quick steps back.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Yeah because that's not." He Stated turning around trying to catch me, but he was too slow. I slowly walked to his side and took the glasses from his hand pulling them inside the cloak and getting out of the way again. "Whoa, Lils you're quick."

"Thanks" I said now half way to James. I put the glasses on again and took off the cloak. James hearing me approach and seeing a bright red blob appear next to him, moved over on his bed again and patted the spot next to him. Getting back on the bed I poked my tongue out at Sirius in a very childish way.

"Ok when did hell freeze over?" Sirius asked jokingly but looking quite shocked as he walked back towards us.

"I dunno but I'm glad it did." James said smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Now I see why you are 'Pretty good.' considering everything that happened." His smile fell instantly, knowing Dumbledore must have told him about the Potters and anyone could tell how pissed Sirius was that James didn't tell him himself.

I looked over at James and caught his hand in mine. "Sirius not now." I cautioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I intruding on your romantic moment? But you know what I don't care! The closest thing I ever had to a loving family just died and he didn't even tell me." He was seething and whilst I wouldn't normally blame him, this was different, his best friend was in the hospital wing and he didn't even care.

"Outside Black now." I growled. I will not have him upsetting James any more.

"Fine." He turned on his heel and walked outside to wait for me. I gave James' hand a reassuring squeeze and followed Sirius out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed the moment I was out of the wing.

"Trying to get some answers."

"By accusing a guy whom had just been attacked and knocked unconscious, even though that shouldn't be possible, the same guy that just received a letter that told him his parents had been murdered?"

"I, wait, James was attacked?" He stammered, I guess Dumbledore didn't tell him that.

"Why the hell did you think he was in the hospital wing?"

"I, ah, thought he was sleeping there to avoid us." He replied looking a little guilty

"Yeah well the world doesn't revolve around you." I said, probably a bit harsher than necessary. "Go back to bed Sirius and come back later, when you've calmed down." I turned and walked back, leaving him to his thoughts.

When I reached James I sat down on the chair and leaned my head on the bed again. "You ok Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"Is Sirius ok? Because you looked really pissed and I have been on the receiving end of that before." He joked.

"Oh he's fine, this time." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY ITS NOT MY BEST CHAPTER BUT HERE IT IS. ALSO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

CHAPTER 4

James stayed in the hospital wing for three days but after that insisted on going back to lessons on the last day of school.

He returned to the common room to get ready for school and the moment he stepped through the door, I heard Sirius yell "DOG PILE ON JAMES!" Suddenly all four of the marauders were running through the common room, James running away while Sirius, Peter and Remus chased him. Then the three doing the chasing were in front of me, James having gone out of sight upstairs.

"Yes?" I questioned looking directly at Sirius.

"Nice to see you too." He muttered sarcastically. "Look we just wanted to know, what your intentions with him are."

"I, ah, what?"

Remus then stepped forward and explained "We don't want to see James get hurt, he really likes you and well, we were wondering if you actually have feelings for him or if it was just a spur of the moment thing."

Sirius turned to me again. "So?"

I blushed, "To be honest, I have no idea." Sirius and Peter looked extremely confused but Remus seemed to know what I meant.

"How do you not know if you fancy someone?!"

"Because I don't know him! And because for the last six years he's been the world's biggest prat."

"So in other words she would like to get to know him before he asks her out, so that she doesn't have to decline and get annoyed." Remus declared turning to Sirius and Peter.

"Hmm… best warn him not to make any moves first then." He walked over to the stairs and called "Nice chatting with you Lilikins." And disappeared before I could comment.

"Remus, could you do me a favour?"

"That depends…"

"Hit Sirius as hard as you can in the head?"

"Oh yeah sure, it'd be great to have the excuse." He grinned and ran upstairs with Peter trailing behind.

I heard their door shut then, Sirius yelled "OW! What the BLOODY HELL was that for?!" I burst into laughter.

I was still laughing when a voice whispered menacingly behind me "Oh you're gonna get it now Evans." I went to jump up but Sirius caught me and pulled me back down, then the torture began, he was tickling me but not in the soft flirty way James was but he was definitely out for revenge.

I couldn't help it I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting. "Sirius, stop, please" was all I could manage through the laughter and even that sounded like I was out of breath.

"I do believe you owe me an apology dear Lily flower."

"Never!" I exclaimed.

I heard Remus' laughter before I could see him. "Oh come on Padfoot, let her be."

"No not until I get an apology for setting my own friend on me."

"Get of me" I tried to say but it got lost in the laughing, so it sounded more like "Gerromi"

"Who is Jeremy my dear Lily flower?" Sirius taunted.

"Lily it would just be easier to say sorry."

"NO NEVER"

"Whatever." Remus sighed sitting next to me and pulling out his book.

"Pause, PAUSE" I said and to my surprise Sirius stopped for a minute to see what I wanted. Taking advantage of that I jumped up and ran full bolt up the stairs to the girl's dorm knowing full well what would happen if he tried to follow. When I got to the top I turned and saw him at the bottom of the stairs pouting. Sticking my tongue out at him for the second time this week I taunted "Ha Ha, gotcha'" I then went into my room to get ready for school.

"What was going on down there Lils, I could hear you laughing from here and Black screaming." Another girl from my dorm, Eliza said.

"I got Remus to hit Sirius because he called me Lilikins and apparently that was unacceptable so he came down and tickled me."

"Remus, Sirius? On first name basis now are you Lily?" She laughed

"Hey I have always been friends with Remus." I Joked

"Mmm… Remus is _really_ nice, but Sirius?" She was looking at me odd as if I had lost my mind.

"I don't know, he grows on you I guess." Then I realized what she said. "Liz do you fancy Remus?"

She looked at me shocked, but not in the way that means 'Where the hell did that come from' No it was in a way that meant 'How the hell does she know that?'

My jaw dropped momentarily "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down embarrassed "I thought you would laugh or lecture me about how stupid the Marauders are."

"Had you said you were in love with Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew, I would have, for hours, but as I said Remus has always been my friend and he is obviously not stupid."

The grin spreading back across Eliza's face telling me she figured something out. "Lils do you like a certain tall marauder with messy, jet black hair and glasses?"

I scoffed "As if" But I could tell she didn't believe me.

It was her turn for her jaw to drop "YOU DO!"

"Shh… keep your voice down or the whole castle will here you." I told her as I grabbed my wand.

She eyed me suspiciously and asked "What are you doing?"

"Putting a silencing charm on the door, and locking it." The suspicion was still there if not intensified. "So we can talk without eavesdroppers or interruptions."

"Oh ok."

I rolled my eyes, muttered "Muffliato" and slid the bolt on the door shut.

"Now Miss Evans, you like James Potter." She stated as casually as though she were commenting on the weather.

"Um… Sort of."

"Oh Merlin, does that mean you will accept him if he asks you out again?"

"No"

"But, What, Why?"

"Because I'm only just starting to see a better side of him and I want to get to know that side."

"But just think how well you would get to know him when you're snogging his face off." She noted suggestively, winking at me.

"Anyway, you like Remus?"

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Since when?"

"Since about forth year."

"Huh, but I thought you were dating that Hufflepuff in forth year?"

"That's the reason I broke up with him."

"Sorry."

"No worries, I didn't actually like him that much." She smiled and looked at me "You ready?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I have to brush my hair but I'll meet you down there later." She said even though her hair was done and she had no intention of going to the great hall this morning. Eliza nodded and left, leaving Lily to her thoughts. After about five minutes she got up and exited the common room but not to go to the great hall, she headed down to the kitchens, hoping the house elves would be able to make her a salad.

**Please Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok so this isn't my best chapter I don't **_**_think, but here it is, Please Review? I don't know if I'm doing stuff wrong here of what. This is my first story PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you for reading. I will be updating the next chapter some time soon-ish_**

**_UPDATED WITH THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER_**

CHAPTER 5

Just as Lily reached the portrait of a fruit bowl that serves as the hidden entrance to the kitchens, she felt as though she were being watched, turning around Lily's eyes fell instantly to the black eyes that were staring at her.

"What do you want Snape?" She asked the venom practically dripping from her voice.

Severus Snape flinched. "I-I wanted to apologize for being rude the other night and-and for what I said last year, I never thought of you like that, not once, it just…"

"Slipped out?" Lily offered looking disgusted. "I don't care if you ever thought of me like that, you still thought of others like that." She said her disgust growing. "And you weren't just rude, you assaulted an innocent person, so when you apologise to James I will consider listening."

He stood with his mouth gaping. "James? You hate Potter, what difference does it make if I 'Assaulted' him? And he deserved it."

"He deserved it? What did he do to you?" Anyone with half a brain could tell her annoyed she was.

He was flabbergasted. "I what?!"

"That night what did he do to provoke you?"

"He looked at me."

"Argh, get lost Snape." Lily checked her watch and saw that there was ten minutes until Charms started and she would have to get her bag from the common room.

"Why do you care?" He asked with his nose scrunched up like he smelled something bad.

"I said get lost." She'd had enough, pushing past Snape she stormed towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Lily, where were you?" Eliza asked the second Lily was through the portrait.

"Nowhere." Lily muttered as she walked straight upstairs to get her things, not even bothering to wait for a response.

Walking up stairs she opened the door, muttering to herself "That was a great way of starting my last day."

Ten minutes later and I'm sitting in charms whilst Professor Flitwick is sitting on his pile of books having given up trying to teach today. Charms is my favourite subject but it is the only subject I have without my friends.

"Hey Lily." A voice says next to me, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

I look over and see who had startled me out of my thoughts. "Oh, hi James." Just then I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me and I could feel my face going hot. "Why is everyone staring?" I whispered to James, who didn't seem to have noticed until just then.

Looking around and catching Remus' eye James turned to me and whispered back. "It might have something to do with the fact I sat down next to you and you didn't yell, you haven't yelled at me yet or because you called me James." He was smiling quite large at the last bit.

"I suppose that would be shocking." I laughed, and then I got an idea. "Hang on a minute." I turned and pulled a bit of spare parchment from my bag and wrote on it;

**_Professor, could we try doing cheering charms again today? I think I may have forgotten how._**

**_~Lily Evans_**

Then folding the paper into an origami crane, I sent it with a tap of my wand to Flitwick. I saw him pluck it from the air and read it, looking up at me he nodded and smiled.

"Right everyone, looking here please." He said in his squeaky voice. "Today we are going to revise doing Cheering Charms, so wands out and get into pairs." The class seemed over joyed at the idea and retrieved their wands turning to their friends and completely forgetting Lily and James sitting at the back.

"Was that your idea? The cheering charms?" James questioned.

"Yeah, I knew it would distract people and I wanted the happiness the charms bring on as well."

He looked at me quizzically for a minute then replied. "Then allow me dear lady." He muttered the incantation and I felt the effect immediately, I was smiling, laughing and hadn't felt better in months.

"Ok, my turn." I said smiling. "Adhortor." James broke into a smile.

"Feeling better?" He asked trying to look serious but failing.

"Much"

"Hey Lily, do you want to stay at my house this summer, like so we can get to know each other, Sirius and Remus will be there too and you can invite a friend too, so that it's not just you and us." He said in a rush.

I laughed again. "Sure, if my parents approve but I don't know if they will let me stay alone in a house full of boys."

"That is why you invite a friend." He smiled. "Like Eliza then you two can ditch us at any time."

"Yeah ok, I'll ask her and my mum but I'm still not sure if she will let me."

"Brilliant."

The rest of the day was quite boring really but I was still in a good mood from the cheering charm.

Just as we were getting ready for dinner I stopped and turned to Eliza. "Hey Liza?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe come with me in the holidays?"

"Sure where are you going?"

"James asked me to stay at his house with him, Sirius, Remus and to invite you as well."

"I-Ah sure, I'll owl mum telling her I won't be there." Eliza's mum was the kind where she didn't care if Eliza went out as long as she was told where. Eliza left, presumably to owl her mum.

Lily sighed and went to her bed grabbing her parchment, quill and ink.

**_Dear Mum,_**

**_Hello, sorry if this is late notice, but could please I stay at a friends' for the summer? Their parents died during the term so a bunch of us are staying there so they don't get lonely. The details are: Friend = James Potter, Where = Potter mansion just out of London (sorry I don't know the address) and Who = Me, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Eliza._**

**_Thank you._**

**_I love you._**

**_Lily_**

She rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a tap of her wand. Lily left to send the letter off. As she stepped into the common room she noticed a small crowd around one of the love seats, sighing she walked over to see what the commotion was. Pushing her way through Lily saw James Potter sitting with a large black dog and gasped. "James, how on earth did you get that in here?" She said dumbfounded.

James looked up from his dog and smiled at Lily, then turned back to the dog and whispered something in its ear. The dog looked up at Lily and then at James who nodded, it then got up and grabbed the bottom of her coat with its teeth but not seemingly in an aggressive way, pulling her towards the portrait.

Once they were out the dog let go but nodded its head at Lily in a way that looked like it was motioning her to follow. Obliging Lily walked after the dog. "I must be bonkers, I like James Potter, I'm staying at his house over the holidays and I'm following his dog." She muttered to herself. The dog started making noises as though it were laughing. "Ok, definitely bonkers, I swear that dog is laughing at me." This just caused the dog to laugh harder until it had to stop it was laughing so much. "Seriously what is so funny?" Lily questioned the dog then realized she was talking to a dog.

"Whatever." Lily muttered to herself. "I have to send this or I won't get an answer back." She told the dog and walked on towards the owlery, but to her surprise the dog followed.

When Lily reached the tower that was home to the owls of Hogwarts she looked around, checking she was alone, she saw she was and continued to skip over to Mia, the little owl was sitting on a perch on the first floor by the window, just as she was about to tie the letter to Mia's foot a large brown barn owl flew in through the window and landed in front of Lily holding its leg out. Lily untied the letter and gave the owl a treat, which it accepted and flew off.

Lily walked out of the owlery and sat on the stairs where the dog was waiting. Lily looked at the letter and was surprised to find it was from the ministry, she flipped it over and opened the envelope, and found something she didn't want to ever see, a letter from the Minister of Magic saying:

**Miss Evans**

**We regret to inform you that Mrs Paula Evans and Mr Rodney Evans were murdered last night by death eaters that stormed a muggle theatre your parents were in. **

**Hope you are well.**

**Minister of Magic**

**_Millicent Bagnold_**

"No" Lily whispered to herself, tears streaking down her face. "No they, they can't be." She dropped the letter and ran, not knowing where she was going, she just ran, only vaguely aware of the paws padding on the floor behind her.

By the time she stopped Lily was on the far side of the lake by herself, the dog having stopped following her half an hour ago.

"Lily?" A voice whispered from behind her, scaring her immensely.

"Wh-who's there?" Lily squinted into the trees behind her but could not see anything or anyone, until a dark haired boy walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Oh, hey Sirius." She tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace, seeing this Sirius reached over and pat her back, this made Lily laugh a little. He really wasn't good with emotions; Remus was the sensitive one and James when it concerned Lily.

"Sirius could you do me a favour?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sirius replied a little too cheerfully at the thought of escaping the water works.

"James, please, could you go find James or at least Remus." She said looking down and mumbling a bit.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah I'm not quit the man for this job but do you mind if I give him this?" He held up the letter, his face now serious.

"I-how? Wait, you're that bloody dog aren't you?" The shock registered on his face.

"How, I mean what are you on about?" He Looked a bit pale and very confused.

"Your animagus form is that bloody great big dog, which means I'm not totally bonkers, you were laughing at me." She said trying to joke.

"I swear you will never stop amazing me Evans, anyway I shall go get my side kick stag-boy."

She couldn't help it she laughed. "Prongs eh? A stag."

He smiled and turned back into the Dog then shot off with the letter in his mouth.

The Letter.

All by herself now, it all came crashing down on her. They were gone, she would never again see her mother smile at her, get a bear hug from her father or have a family dinner with them. She will never see her parents again, she had lost her only family, there will always be Petunia but she hates her and will blame her for their death. Then it dawned on her, it was her fault, they wouldn't have been in danger if it weren't for Lily. It was her fault.

Just then Lily saw a stag enter the small clearing in which she sat. This wasn't an ordinary stag though, it was beautiful, dark brown, nearly black coat, brilliant antlers and squares surrounding its eyes, where James' glasses usually sit and skewered on one of the top prong of its antlers was a bit of paper and without looking Lily knew it was the letter and her eyes filled once more with tears. Lily looked back towards the black lake and the castle.

"Lily?" A soft voice said from behind me, she felt him sit next to her. Lily looked up, their eyes met and James' hazel eyes went wider than Lily had ever seen them, she dropped her eyes again and felt his arms wrap around her and she turned into him, hugging him back and sobbing softly into his chest.

They stayed like that for a few hours, until the sun began to set.

"Come on, we better head back in." James whispered in Lily's ear.

She let him pull her up and he pulled her into a hug. Letting go he captured his hand in hers and started walking back towards the castle.

_**Don't forget to review :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok guys heres the next chapter, thank you for the reviews!  
Sinclair12- I know Dumbledore may not have known about the marauders being animagi in the books/movies but I like to think he knew they were but not what animals they were. After all he was a brilliant man and they would all be extremely tired after full moons and in my world he confronted them about it and after they stated their reasoning Dumbledore devised the potion to keep them safer.**_

_**Also I would like to apologize for the swapping of POV, sorry, this is just how it comes out of my head.**_

CHAPTER 6

"So, ah, where is your house James?" Lily said as the four boys, Eliza and herself, stepped of the train and headed out of Kings Cross Station.

"It's about 10 minutes away from the Leaky Cauldron, if we have a car." James replied as he hailed a muggle taxi.

After traveling about 20 minutes the group arrived at a gravel path that seemed to lead into a forest. James paid the driver and waited until he was out of view before heading down the path. They soon reached the gardens and only now did Lily understand just how rich the Potter family were.

Upon first exiting the trees, they were greeted with a large park, green lawn that looked as soft as fur, flower beds in beautiful arrangements, the main flowers throughout the garden happened to be lilies and roses, trees scattered across the field, shaped as various animals though the two largest were a stag and a doe standing next to each other with their noses just touching.

"Wow, I have never seen such a beautiful place in my life." Eliza whispered in Lily's ear.

"I know. It's stunning."

Just then Lily stopped in her tracks, the house had come into view, but house wasn't the word for it, it was more of a palace. White Walls with columns running all the way up to the sloping black tiled roof, at least five stories high with bright green vines running up the front like veins. It was the kind of house Lily had dreamt about as a young girl, the only thing missing was the prince.

James having finally noticed the pause walked up to Lily and asked, with a worried look on his face, "What do you think?"

Lily was flustered. "I, I, it's, I."

Eliza walked up laughing. "That's Lily for, it's unbelievably beautiful and stunning."

James laughed and grabbed Lily's free hand, pulling her along.

Sirius shot past them, only pausing to open the door and turning to the left he disappeared.

"Oi! Sirius! Wait up!" Remus yelled following the dark haired boy into the house.

James laughed and turned to explain. "Sirius, Remus and Peter share a wing on the left side of the house." He smiled. "They have entertainment things they fight over."

"Wait three boys get their own wing?" Eliza said incredulously, "Hang on, when the others aren't there Sirius has his own wing?"

"We both do." James replied. "If we are together, things get destroyed and if Sirius is near anyone else, the other person doesn't sleep or rest ever."

As if on cue there was a loud bang and Remus shouted "SIRIUS BLACK, IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I SWARE I WILL STRANGLE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Whoa, I didn't know Lupin spoke like that." Eliza muttered looking shocked and a bit approving.

"Oh, he only does that when he's really annoyed" Lily explained.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." James said walking forward and opening the door for the girls.

"Oh Merlin, it's even bigger on the inside." Lily muttered, making James smile.

"This way Ladies, you are in my wing, away from Sirius." He added as another bang issued through the halls, followed by more yelling.

They walked up three flights of stairs before James stopped at the first door to the left. "Eliza, this is your room." He opened the door and both girls gasped.

The room was huge and as though it was from a fairy tale. The walls were a creamy pink until the middle of the wall there wood rose from the floor and centre, the carpet was very pale lavender and was so soft. The large dark wood bed had a thick white quilt and beautiful while lace cascading from the ceiling. There were three other doors that James said were an ensuite, a walk in closet that was fully stocked and a door that will lead you to the back garden, there was such a door in every room.

"Now Lily if you would be so kind as to follow me." The girls hugged and whispered goodbye before she exited.

"Will my room be like hers?" Lily asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

"No, each room is done up before the guest arrives so your room will be perfect for you as that one was for Eliza."

"Wow, wait, how do you know what is perfect for someone?"

"Usually it's just an educated guess, but with you two, we did some research."

"Research?"

"Well, just for Eliza, I knew what to do for you already." He paused to see her reaction and when she didn't reply he continued. "Just had to get her favourite colours, her clothing and shoe sizes, as well as her favourite animal."

"Animal?"

"You'll see." He led her up another flight of stairs and to the third door to the left. "And this, Miss Evans, is your room." He opened the door and pulled her through it.

"Oh merlin, it's beautiful."

This room was the exact same emerald green as Lily's eyes, with rich brown floorboards and matching bed. The bed had a thick pale green duvet and instead of mesh it had curtains surrounding the bed.

As Lily looked around she noticed a fourth door. "There are four doors in here."

"Yeah, you have the only room in the house with a magicae ostium, if you stand in front of the door and say where you would like to go, anywhere in the house and it will open there."

"Ok that is cool." She smiled and went to check out her closet.

"Ah Lils?"

"Yeah?" She called from just inside the door.

"I will head off, but tonight all of us are having dinner at 7, it's semi-formal, a tradition."

She popped her head out and replied. "Semi- formal? How would I possibly dress for that?"

He smiled and walked into the small room with her. "Here, these are all semi-formal dresses." He said motioning to a rack of 20 or so dresses in the corner.

"Thanks, I'll see you at 7."

"See you then." And he left Lily to rummage through the dresses.

"Wow, these must have cost a fortune!"

Lily got an idea and walked over to the 4th door. "Eliza's Room." She opened the door to find Eliza sitting on her bed playing with a small white puppy.

"Lily, where did you come from?" Eliza started.

"Long story, where did the puppy come from?"

"He was under my bed, he had a note on his collar saying he's mine!"

"Whoa, that is awesome." She nodded, getting up to hug her friend.

"Lils, can I see your room?"

"Sure come on, I'm upstairs."

The two girls, followed by the puppy Eliza had called Dimka, entered Lily's room.

"Oh wow, this is gorgeous, oh hey what kind of stuff do you have in your closet? I have mainly beautiful dresses and OH MY GOD LILY LOOK!" Lily spun around and saw the miniature doe climb out from under her bed, her favourite animal, how did James know?

Lily cautiously walked up to the graceful creature and held her hand out and unlike a wild doe her one walked over to her and put its head straight into her hand. She then noticed the ribbon tied loose around the does' neck and looked at the tag, reading it allowed,

**_Animal, anyway, she is yours, name her as you wish, I must warn you she likes sleeping with people. Take care of her. ~James_**

"Rose." She said to the small deer. "Do you like the name Rose?" The deer nudged Lily's cheek with her nose and she took that as a yes.

"Ah Lily, what are you wearing to dinner?" Eliza asked snapping Lily out of her thoughts about a certain stag.

"Ah, I was hoping you could help me choose." She replied knowing that was what Eliza wanted.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

_**OK SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED AND SORRY IF THIS ISN'T THE BEST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING. OH AND IF YOU NEED ME TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING OR JUST WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING PM ME. :) PLEASE ENJOY!**_

CHAPTER 7

"Lily, do you know where the dining room is?"

"We don't need to know."

"Oh, do you mean that door thingy?"

"Yup"

The two girls were sitting in Lily's room, fully dressed for diner and talking. Eliza decided on a pearl coloured silk dress for tonight, it was only knee length and had spaghetti straps, she had also done her hair up into an elegant knot to one side of her head. Lily on the other had she had dressed in full length baby blue dress that was strapless and had done Lily's make up simply, with her hair falling down her back in gentle curls.

"We best be going then, its 6:40 and I do not want to put up with a rant from Sirius about being late."

Lily walked over to the magicae ostium and whispered "The dining room we are meant to be in tonight." Then turned back to Eliza. "You coming?"

"Are you sure it will take us to the right one?"

"Positive, now come on."

Eliza walked over to the door and Lily opened it, revelling three boys and a huge grand dining room.

"Hey Lily, Eliza" Remus called having been the first to see us.

"Hey gu-" James and Peter turned around and their jaws dropped. Lily blushed and went to talk to Remus.

"Hey, do I have something on my face or something?"

"Why would you say that?" Remus laughed.

"They are staring."

"I think that is because you look great, not because you have something wrong."

"Remus, that is the understatement of the century." James laughed. "Lily you look amazing, brilliant, beautiful, magnifi-"

"Ok, ok stop." Lily's blush deepened. "So where is Pretty Boy?"

"Making himself pretty." Remus replied.

"Pretty Boy? Surely you're not talking about me dearest Lilikins?" Sirius said startling Lily.

"Why of course not Siri."

"Siri? Really?"

"Lilikins? Really?"

"Fair enough, Jamie, what's for dinner?"

"The usual, shall we sit down then?" There was a general murmur of agreement. The group sat down so that James was next to Lily and Lily was next to Sirius and on the other side of the table Remus was in between Peter and Eliza.

Halfway through dinner Lily was playing with her thumb nail when Eliza caught her attention and nodded towards the door, standing there was Rose, she walked straight over to Lily and she smiled, stroking the doe's head. "How'd you find us?" She whispered to the deer, not noticing everyone's attention on her until she looked up. Blushing Lily excused herself from the table and walked out of the room closely followed by the deer.

Rose suddenly took off running down the corridor, Lily struggled to keep up in her heels and long dress then finally having enough of them, pulled her heels off and hitched her dress up sprinting after the deer.

"Rose wait up." She called.

Suddenly Lily was at a glass door next to the doe, looking out at a beautiful garden and lake. Opening the door Lily dropped her shoes and let her dress down, stepping out into the cool summer nights air, walking bare foot over to the lake. She sat down with just her toes in the surprisingly warm water.

"I don't know about you but I'm really tempted to jump in."

"James Potter, I swear if you keep doing that, I am going to hex you and I don't want to ruin this dress, it's gorgeous and must have cost a fortune, plus it's not mine to ruin."

"Actually yes it is yours, I brought it for you half way through last year, I'm glad you like it."

"I was still screaming at you every ten minutes half way through last year."

"It doesn't hurt to be persistent and well my mum was trying to convince me to get you something nice that wasn't obnoxious."

"You told your mum about me?"

"Only after Sirius thought it would be funny to show her my journal."

To this she raised her eyebrow. "You kept a diary?"

"Journal." He corrected. "And ah, you may be mentioned every now and then." He was actually blushing! "Anyway she got curious as to who could have such an effect on me and got Sirius to point you out to her at Kings Cross and since was almost determined to get me with you, she would go out and buy things to go in your room and dresses for you to wear." He smiled. "She is, was more persistent than me."

Lily laughed. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Oh but it is and now if you don't mind." He winked then backing up about five paces sprinted forward and jumped in the lake, suit on and all.

"JAMES POTTER! YOU GOT WATER ON MY DRESS!" Lily yelled but he was gone and in his place was that beautiful stag, he knew she couldn't stay mad when he was like this.

"That's just unfair." She mumbled. There was a slight glow and James was back.

"But dear Lily if I had stayed myself I would have been murdered within minutes."

"James, I can't use magic outside of school yet."

"True but you would find a way."

"Well I'm going to bed before you wet me anymore." She turned to leave before she realized something. Sighing she turned back around. "Can you show me how to get back to my room?"

"Sure." He smiled, but it was a mischievous kind of smile. "But in exchange for one thing."

Sighing again Lily said. "If you say kiss you I will just walk around for a few hours."

"Actually I was going to say a goodnight hug." He winked and went ahead to open the door for me.

He followed me in and called out "Mae"

There was a loud crack noise and a small House elf appeared, when she looked up at James with her large brown orb-like eyes she smiled. "Master Jamie." She said in a high squeaky voice as she bowed so low her long nose was just centre meters above the floor.

James smiled "Mae this is Lily and Lily this is Mae, she looks after me when I'm home."

Bowing again the house elf exclaimed. "Miss Evans, welcome to the Potter manner."

"Please just call me Lily and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Master Jamie she is even prettier than you describes sir." Lily blushed and looked at James who looked as though he had been caught red handed.

"Mae could you please fetch me some dry clothes and a towel?"

"Of course Sir." And with another crack the elf disappeared.

"Well Master Jamie, she seems very nice."

"She's a good friend and if you need anything ask her, she is honestly the nicest house elf here."

"Wait how many do you have?"

Before James could answer there was another crack and the tiny elf was standing there holding a pile of clothes, a towel and an A4 sized box. "Heres you are Sir." Mae handed James the towel and clothes then turned to me. "And Miss Lily this is for you, a gift from all us elves, we glads you're here Miss."

"Thank you." Lily smiled, and looked at James but he just winked and left to get changed.

Lily's smile grew when she opened the box to find it had an undetectable extension charm and inside it was a red dress, chocolates and a piece of paper. She flipped the paper over to see what it was and was greeted with a photo, not just any photo but a wizard photo of herself and James by the lake, they are talking then James jumps into the lake and transforms. "How did you get this? It only happened moments ago."

The little house elf just smiled and bowed then with a final crack left.

"So what did you get in your box? Sirius got a pineapple and peanut butter, but he was thrilled with it and Remus got a massive stock of dark chocolate, Pete for some reason didn't get a pack though."

"I got a dress, chocolate and a photo."

"Whoa they must like you, the max normally is two things." He paused for a moment to think this through then replied. "Wait did you say a photo? What of?"

"Us, down by the lake when you jumped in, see?" Lily offered the picture to James and he took it to have a closer look.

"Ok that is pretty cool, sneaky little buggers they are, I didn't even know they took a photo." He handed the slip of paper back and held his arm out. "Well lovely Miss Evans shall we get you back to your room?"

Lily smiled and linked her arm through his, setting off down the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OK SO NEXT CHAPTER... PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK :3**_

CHAPTER 8

**_Petunia _**

**_When and where is mum and dads funeral? _**

**_Lily xoxo_**

"James?" Lily called out.

"Hey what's up?" He replied walking towards the young red head.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your owl, to contact my sister, I don't think Mia would survive the trip."

"Of course." James took a step back then let out an ear-splitting whistle. Not a minute later thought a beautiful snow white owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder.

"Lily this is Dinkleman, Dinkleman, Lily." The owl hooted once before hopping from James' shoulder to Lily's head.

"I think he likes you." James laughed

"Uh good, but um little help please?" Still smiling he put and arm out for the bird to jump on to, but it just hooted again and turned its head.

"I think he likes it there better."

"Well could give this to him then?" She asked handing James the small letter.

"Sure, where's it heading?"

"My house."

"Ok." He replied then addressing Dinkleman. "Take this to Lily's house please." The snowy owl took the letter in its beak and took off with amazing speed.

"So Flower what are you doing today?" James asked using one of the nicknames that used to annoy Lily but she didn't mind it this time.

"I have no idea, maybe swimming or exploring this mighty castle." Lily exclaimed in a falsely brave tone.

James smiled. "Be careful I have heard there is a wild dog running around." He winked and turned walking back towards the house.

"James?" Lily called out running to catch up to the raven haired boy. "What is there to do here?"

"Anything and everything Lils."

"Ok let's rephrase that, what stuff would I like?"

"Well, I was going to change and go for a walk, do you want to come?" She nodded and he smiled. "I'll meet you here in ten minutes then? That is if you remember how to get back to your room?"

"Uh, up the stairs to the right?"

He laughed. "I'll take you, but you know I was quite disappointed, I didn't get my hug last night."

Lily smiled, "Come on or we won't have time before breakfast."

James led Lily through the winding passages, reaching her room he smiled and turned to leave.

"Oi, I thought you wanted your hug? But if you've changed your mind-." Before she had time to finish James was standing there. Laughing she reached up and put her arms around his neck, he responded by putting his arms around her waist and without warning he picked her up and spun her around.

"AHH… PUT ME DOWN!"

James laughed but set the red head down. "Well I'll see you in ten." He walked over to a door three over from Lily's, smiled at her and entered his bedroom.

About five minutes later Lily emerged from her room into the back garden, wearing the red halter neck, knee high dress Mae gave here. She walked over to a statue of two meerkats embracing each other and read the plaque:

"Emily and Joseph Potter."

"It represents my parents, both their patronesses are Meerkats."

"Ok you have got to stop doing that."

James just smiled and offered his hand to Lily. Taking it she smiled. "So Mr Potter, where are we going?"

"Some where I could not go before."

"Why couldn't you go there?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Because I had to have a girl with me to get in." Seeing Lily's confused expression he continued. "My mum designed a place that was meant to be amazing but to get in a boy and a girl must grab the handle at the same time, but it couldn't just be any girl it had to be a witch and she had to know the boy for at least a year."

"Wow, your mum came up with that?"

"Yup, she was a brilliant witch and very scheming."

"Scheming?"

"Well if you were told about an amazing room that you had to take a wizard to get into would you not take the first nice guy to try and get in?"

"No, I would wait for someone I really wanted to share it with."

"Ok so you are more morally adjusted than me, I, if she hadn't done the one year rule, would have brought the first witch I met with me." Lily just shook her head at this.

"Here we are." James stated indicating to a large stained glass door with the same doe and stag image. They both grabbed the handle and it glowed. There was a clicking noise and the door swung open.

The two walked in and saw the room was the size of Lily's bedroom and had stone walls. Looking around Lily noticed a big plush love seat, pictures of people all around the walls, a large fireplace and a small desk with a note. Just then a woman's voice began to speak.

"James, I am so sorry we didn't get to say goodbye, sorry that we didn't get to hug you one last time or even to tell you we are proud of you. Lily dear, from what I have seen and heard you seem like a lovely girl and we are glad you managed to see past James' idiocies to see the kind, sweet and loving young man he is. James, now you have entered here you can come and go as you please, you don't have to have someone else with you, same for you Lily. I love you both." The woman's voice stopped only to be replaced by a man's voice.

"James I am so proud of the person you have become, that is if Lily came here by her own will and you didn't kidnap her, not saying that what I expect but with your mothers personality in you I wouldn't put it past you. Now Lily if you are here on your own free will, thank you for making our son the man he is today, you may not think you did anything but he came home a bit more mature every year and after his mother found out about you they have been making you room perfect for that slim chance you would stay here, and that may not sound so odd but she first heard about you in James third year. Anyway we both love you James and Lily I wish we could have met but I still loved hearing stories about all the things you did to James, Sirius would tell." The man's voice stoped just as the woman's had.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK-YOU FOR READING AND YOUR REVIEWS, SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG, HOPE IT ISN'T TOO TERRIBLE **

READERGIRL: Thank-you :) I have never been thanked for a story before. :)

NIMALO: ;D

CHAPTER 9

Lily smiled and walked over to the note on the table and saw surprisingly it was addressed to her. She picked it up and noticed it was written half in a neat feminine format and half was more of a messy scrawl.

**Lily**

**Now to start off I don't know what James has told you but I just wanted to let you know he swore to never take a girl other than yourself in here, said it would be unfaithful. I know you are probably here as friends but I hope you see he loves you. Now enough of the awkward subjects. I hope you have a lovely time here, knowing these boys they are all here, if Sirius gets too annoying tell Remus he has chocolate in his room and if Peter stares at you blankly direct his attention to James, works every time. I hope you like your room and clothes, I have been working on it for a while. Have a wonderful life dear wether it contains Jamie or not.**

**Lots of Love**

**Emily Potter xoxo**

**P.S Only you two can get into this room as you are the ones who opened it.**

Lily grabbed the desk chair and sat down. How could such a lovely sweet person be taken from the world before her time. With tears just starting to appear in her eyes she began to read the second half of the letter.

**Lily**

**I don't really know what to say, you seem like a lovely young lady and with the descriptions we get from the boys (don't worry it's all good, unless you count Sirius' complaints that you aren't "fun enough" not that I would mind you.) you appear all but perfect. I would love to have met you as James' girlfriend but we can't always get what we want can we? Anyway we already loved you and Emily wasn't kidding Remus goes nuts if there is chocolate, it's pretty funny.**

**Joe Potter**

James

I saw Lily get up and walk over to the desk that had the little note and I wasn't really paying attention until she sat down looking like she was about to cry. Just as she pocketed, the tears started flowing freely. I got up and walked over, kneeling down I looked into the beautiful green eyes I love so much. Without thinking I reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks smiling at the look of surprise in her eyes.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Fine." Lily replied, but she didn't seem completely there, like her mind was wondering a place miles from here. Suddenly she focused on me, looking so deep into my eyes, it felt as though she could see into my soul and read my mind.

Realizing how close we are we both pull back. "Ah should we get going?" She asked looking…? Nervous? Anxious? I have no idea.

"Yeah you know how Sirius is when you keep him from food."

She laughed, it was a nice sound, kind of musical yet, kind of goofy too. "Well come on then, Pretty Boy will start whining."

Laughing, we walked back to the house to see a slightly flustered Remus looking around. "What's up Rem?" I ask looking curiously towards the young werewolf.

"Where on Earth have you two been? Padfoot nearly tore up the lounge waiting."

"Sorry Remus, we went out for a walk." Lily replied in a sweet tone that is actually impossible to stay mad at, the proof being Moony's face as his features softened.

"Yeah, yeah, don't you try to brainwash me Miss Evans."

"Why dear Remmy why would I do that?" Lily asked in a Falsely innocent tone. He just smiled and walked on towards the room they had been waiting in, the second we entered the room Sirius ran out and jumped on me, knocking me into Lily and sending the three of us to the ground.

"Remus stop laughing and help me up!" Lily growled at the boy who was almost in hysterics.

"Sirius get off me!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do? Hex me?" Sirius challenged.

I winked at Lily who was now watching our dispute from her spot on the ground a few feet away, then without any other warning I transformed into a stag. Sirius yelped and jumped as I poked him with my prongs. "Oi! Watch it!" I could hear Lily and Remus laughing as I chased Sirius who had now turned into a dog, around the room.

"Ok animal round up, stag boy on the couch, mutt, I meant puppy to the dining room, we'll be there soon, yes you can eat and wolf boy next to stag boy over there."

For some reason we followed Lily's orders, even Sirius who ran out of the room and Remus whom hated being reminded of his condition.

"James change back."

I was human again in an instant. "Yes Ma'am." I gave her a mock salute, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Right, now we have normality back, are any of you of age?"

"Sirius." Both Remus and I answered at the same time.

"Great. The dog can use magic."

"Yeah, it gets annoying." Remus answered

"Right, well, he will clean up later, but for now shall we go eat?"

"Mmm… Lily can I speak to you for a minute? Go ahead James we'll catch up."

"Sure, Cya soon, don't let Sirius eat all the food."

Lily

"There is a reason I chose this room, even though it's trashed now, it has a pensive."

"So you want to show something to me?" I asked, what could Remus show me? Why would he want to show me his memories?

"Ok, so you wanted to know the real James right? Not the idiot he used to be." Remus asked, I just nodded in response. "Right, so I will show you the James I know and please don't tell him about this." Once again I just nodded, he took this as a promise and pulled out the large metal basin.

Remus put him wand to his temple and wincing he pulled it away, taking with it a string of silvery , what looked a bit like webs. He deposited his memories in the basin and looked up at me expectantly.

"Have you ever use one of these before?" He asked me and I shook my head. "It's simple and painless, don't worry, just put your face close to the memories, close enough your nose touches them." He explained. I gave him a quizzical look, How did you learn to use these? And entered the memories.

It felt as though I was falling, too fast to stop, but suddenly I was on the ground safe and unharmed. I looked around and I saw two Remus', James and Sirius, the three boys from the memory were sitting on one of the four poster beds, judging by the amount of books on the table next to it, it was Remus' bed.

I walked up closer, to hear better. Sitting on the next bed over I listened to what they were saying.

"Hey Moony, got any ideas for a prank?" Sirius asked. "NO WAIT! I HAVE ONE! Why don't we change the hair and eye colour of every girl in our year?"

"No." James answered instantly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you want to see what Evans looked like with blonde hair and blue eyes Prongs?"

"No, I love her red hair and green eyes and just think how degraded they would feel if they thought the guys liked them better when they weren't like themselves." James answered. Memory Remus smiled and nodded.

The scene changed this time all four marauders were there, but they were in second year and James, Sirius and Peter were cornering Remus, with mixed emotions on their faces, Peter looked like he wanted to bolt, Sirius looked annoyed, but it was James' expression that caught her eye, he looked sympathetically towards the shaking boy.

"Remus it's ok, we know, we don't think any worse of you and frankly we are proud of you." James said in a calming voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Sirius growled, causing Remus to whimper and shake harder.

"Sirius calm down." James said turning towards him. "You're not making this any easier." Sirius grumbled but went to sit on his bed.

"Remus, seriously it's ok, you have us , we aren't abandoning you." Memory Remus just looked up at James just as scared as before.

"I'm not particularly proud of this, but I hope you see why I'm showing it to you." Real Remus whispered in my ear, I nodded in reply not taking my eyes of the scene in front of me.

"I promise, we will stick together and look out for you and don't worry we won't tell." James said, putting a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder.

Once again the surroundings swirled around us, this time taking the shame of the Hogwarts grounds, James and Remus were sitting in a tree, next to the lake and appeared to be about the same age as they are now.

"Moony I don't know what to do, I'm in love with her and she hates me." James whispered looking at his hands. I could feel the butterflies awaken in my stomach at that sentence. Does he really love me?

"Prongs you're going to have to grow up, don't prank as much, don't hex randoms and stop harassing her."

"I haven't hexed a random in over a year! I don't play anywhere near as many pranks as I used to and they're only harmless ones now." He said sounding desperate.

"I know but she doesn't, because you still ask her out and annoy her, so the last thing she wants to notice is how you are changing for her."

"Lily, that is the day he got the letter, anyway we should get going before they come looking."

"Right." It felt as though the floor was disappearing beneath my feet, until I landed back in the lounge room, losing my balance and falling.

"You ok?" Remus asked as he helped me up off the floor.

"Yeah, uh, can you tell them sorry I won't be at breakfast please?"

"Sure, I'll tell them not to harass you."

"Thanks Rem." Remus smiled at the nickname and walked out of the room. I waited about a minute to make sure he was gone then left. I have no idea where I'm going, I just have to go.


	10. Chapter 10

About an hour is how long I have been sitting here and its been about 3 hours since I left that room. I am currently sitting in one of the trees that line the forest behind the house, it's a good spot to think, no disturbances, no wait speak of the devil.

At that moment dinkleman, James' owl swooped down landing on the branch in front of Lily. She knew this letter would be Petunia's reply, she also knew she would not want to read it, so taking the letter from the owl she jumped down and ran back towards her room.

Half way up the staircase Lily ran into someone and just as she was about to fall they caught her.

"Lily? There you are, Sirius wanted to talk to you." James said still holding Lily's hand.

Pocketing the letter, she nodded. "Where is he?"

"Same drawing room as before, though it's less trashed now."

Smiling Lily turned around, walking back towards the room with the pensive, this will be interesting.

"Hey Lils." Sirius said as she walked through the door. The pensive was already out, with memories swirling around in side it.

Lily gave a half-hearted 'Hi' in response and walked over to join Sirius by the large basin.

"Ok, Lily before we enter the memory, I want to say, I really am sorry about this now, I was incredibly stupid then and I hope you can forgive me for this." Sirius said in a rush looking rather nervous.

"Uh, ok, shall we get this over with?" Sirius nodded as reply and gestured to the bowl.

Lily leaned over falling into the pensive, upon reaching the ground she looked around, she and Sirius were in a corridor with the fifth year marauders and a group of Slytherins were approaching, including Snape.

"Sirius, is this before or after what happened at the lake?" Lily asked

"After, by about a month."

_"Oi Potter! Been rejected again lately?" James just kept walking, completely ignoring Snape and his goons. "What? Still sore about being picked after the giant squid?"_

_"At least he _was _picked." Sirius retorted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Snape._

_"No." James said to Sirius pushing his arm down and walking off._

_Once they got around the corner Sirius turned on James. "Come on! Are you just gonna take that from snivellus?"_

_"Yes, because you know what padfoot, I don't care, he can say anything he wants, it wont improve his situation and if she hears she will just be more annoyed and there's the fact he is just a stupid greasy git."_

The scenery changed, they were in the entrance hall with just Sirius.

_"Oi Snape!"_

_"What do you want Black." The way Snape said it sounded more like a statement than a question._

_"You're obsessed with trying to find out our secret right?" _Lily turned to look at Sirius who was sitting on the ground, with his head down

_This one question seemed to change the world for Snape. "What, what is it?"_

_Sirius snorted. "As if I'm just going to tell you, but if you want to find out, go to the whomping willow at 9pm tonight, there is a small passage in amongst the roots, just tap the knot of the tree and go down there." _

"Sirius please tell me that it was a crescent moon or something that night." Lily asked. Sirius still looking down shook his head.

_the scene shifted again this time taking the form of the hogwarts grounds, Peter was in rat form sitting next to the knot in the tree poking it to keep it still and the other two were a little back from the tree yelling at each other. _Lily walked over to hear what they were saying.

_"SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! HE COULD GET KILLED OR BITTEN, THEN HOW WOULD REMUS FEEL?!" James yelled looking furious._

_"HE HAS BEEN HASSLING YOU NON-STOP SINCE THE LAKE AND YOU ARE DEFENDING HIM?!"_

_"HE IS ANNOYING BUT DOES NOT DESERVE TO COME ACROSS REMUS, NOR DOES REMUS DESERVE TO BE USED FOR A STUPID PRANK!"_

_"Look I'm sorry but we only have 10 minutes until he gets here."_

_Sighing James glared at Sirius, never before had Lily seen James stare at someone with so much hatred, even snape himself. "Go restrain Remus, try if you can to keep him out of the tunnel. Peter, go in, keep an eye out for Pads and distract Moony, just keep away from his teeth." They both nodded and headed down the tunnel, as he did Sirius became the large black dog. _

_Upon reaching the end of the tunnel they came across a door, Sirius nudged the door open with his nose, revealing Remus in his wolf form to Lily. Turning she could just see James waiting in the tunnel behind them. Slowly she made her way back, she had almost reached him when she saw Snape coming towards her._

_"Snape you need to leave now." James said standing up in front of the slytherin._

_"What afraid I'll find out your secret Potter?" Snape replied tauntingly _

_"No, I'm more afraid you'll be killed by it so leave." It was at this moment Remus howled and beat his way past Sirius, running through the door, giving Snape a good look at what was coming for them._

_"Tha-tha-thats a werewolf!"_

_"RUN DAMN IT, DON'T JUST STAND THERE STARING!" James all but picked snape up and ran towards the exit, pushing him out first._

_The memory shifted once again, this time taking the form of Dumbledore'soffice. The headmaster himself was sitting behind his desk, with an uncommonly stern gaze looking between James, Sirius and Snape._

_"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to explain what happened?"_

_"Sorry professor it was a stupid prank that wasn't thought through." Taking a breath to steady himself he continued, "Snape was told to go to the tunnel tonight and how to get in, sort of as retaliation."_

_Nodding Dumbledore turned towards Sirius, "Mr. Black, this was your doing I suppose?" To this James actually looked like he would back his friend up and take a part of the blame until Sirius cut him off._

_"Yes Sir, the others had nothing to do with it, I was just sick of Snape constantly going at James, so I told Snape about the tunnel, not actually thinking of the consequences and when I told James he made me realize how stupid it was, he then tried to stop Snape and saved him." Sirius stopped there looking towards James with apologetic eyes, who just ignored him.  
_

_ "PROFESSOR THAT IS A LIE! POTTER KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WAS GOING ON! HE ONLY STOPPED IT TO SAVE HIS OWN NECK!" Snape yelled sounding furious. _

_"Severus Snape you will refrain from yelling in my office and if you have proof of these accusations please, do tell, otherwise you best stay quiet and be grateful James saved you from what could have been your death." Dumbledore said in a low, yet forceful voice. Then continuing, looking Snape in the eye said, "You will tell no one what you saw nor how to see it, you will not hassle any of those boys about it and you will never, I repeat _never_ go down that tunnel again. Am I understood?"_

_"But that THING is a danger to everyone in the castle and even hogsmeade!" Snape exclaimed._

_"HE is of no danger to anyone, The Willow insures this. Am I Understood?"_

_"Yes Professor." Snape said looking put out._

_"Good, now go straight to your common room, remember what I said and if you disobey me there will be serious consequences. Also you will have a detention tomorrow night for your actions and for being out after curfew."_

_Snape nodded and stalked out the room._

_"James for your actions, gryffindor will receive 98 house points, now you may return to Remus, as I presume that is where you were planning on being."_

_"Thank you Sir."_

_"Off you go now, I need to talk to Mr. Black." Sirius was standing there with his head hung low._

_"Of course sir, but please don't expel him, he had good intentions in a weird twisted way, he was just trying to help."_

_Dumbledore gave James a reassuring smile._

Lily felt herself being pulled out of the memories, landing on the ground she turned to glare at Sirius, who was sitting near her with his head down, looking ashamed. Just as Lily was about to start a long rant about how stupid Sirius was a look of realization dawned her face. "That's why James was ignoring you the rest of the year and why Remus looked upset for weeks." Sirius just nodded. "Why did he forgive you?"

"A week into the holidays my mother decided she didn't want me any more and that I was old enough to fend for myself, so she kicked me out." Sirius looked up at Lily with sad eyes. "I didn't know what to do or where to go, I couldn't go to Remus', even though he had forgiven me, his parents were not so well off and I would just be a burden, Peter is well, Peter so I couldn't stay there, so I came here, James opened the door and nearly slammed it in my face but he didn't, he let me in and heard my story and without hesitation went to his mum, she said I would stay here, after a couple of days he accepted my apologies and forgave me."

Lily nodded, then sighed. "I suppose if your friends can forgive you I don't have the right to hold it against you, But Sirius Black if you EVER do anything like that again I swear I will personally kick your butt, got it?"

He nodded quickly obviously relieved.

Lily sighed again and got up. "I have a letter to respond to now, if I'm not at dinner send Eliza or James, bye Sirius."

"Bye Lils, thanks for understanding."

With that she walked out of the room, back up to her own. Upon reaching her room she sat on her bed and retrieved the letter from her pocket.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry its been ages, I don't even really have an excuse :/ BUT I did want to respond to one of my reviews **

Marmite12: Thank you, I don't like peter so he wont really be in the story much and the mansion is owned by rich people with magic? how can it possibly be far-fetched?

A QUICK THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED :D

LOOK FOR YOUR NAME VV

MARMITE12

HAPPYSMILES500

READERGIRL

NIMA ;D

MARYLOUISE1996

LITESUP

VICTORIA 3

DANCER6HOA X2 :)

TAWNYANGEL X2

LALALOSER96

PRINCESSMOI X2

BOOKLUVER115

HELLO1345

AMIRINE12

JARKA

SINCLAIR12

CRESCENTMOON12

BLUESPARKLEZ X2

DANCING OCTOPUS (hello there :))

GUEST

HAYLEY ;D

THANK YOU ALL


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Lily?"

"Lily open the door"

"Open it yourself." Lily called back. _I ask for either one so he sends both... Great_

They slowly opened the door, Eliza came in first, closely followed by James. "What's up Lils? Sirius said we had to come up here because you didn't show up for dinner..." Eliza trailed off as she saw Lily sitting in front of her bed, head on her arms.

"Did she reply?" James asked in a kind voice as he made his way to sit next to Lily. In response just got a slight nod. Eliza looked at James questioningly, he looked up and saw confusion in her eyes and mouthed "Her sister".

That seemed to register for Eliza and she kneeled next to Lily wrapping an arm around her shoulder in a light embrace. "I'll go, let you two talk, but Lily don't believe a thing she calls you." With that she got up, leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Lily?" James asked looking at her, she looked so small, so fragile like that.

Slowly Lily looked up, she could see easily how concerned James was, sighing she handed over a piece of paper that had been sitting on the floor next to her foot.

Cautiously James took the paper and read:

**Freak.**

**MY parents funeral was last week.**

**They were buried next to MY grandparents if you must know.**

**Don't contact me again.**

**I will not talk to the one responsible for the death of MY parents.**

**Mrs Dursley. **

James was speechless and furious, how can someone be so cruel to someone like Lily? Looking up at Lily he saw she was watching him for his reaction. "Lily please tell me you don't blame yourself."

"I-But it is my fault, if I wasn't a witch, they wouldn't have been targeted." Lily was looking down, eyes on her trunk.

"Lily Evans, don't you dare blame yourself! Your parents weren't targeted, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you are an amazing witch, the world would turn to chaos if you were muggle." James could see the hint of a small smile on her face and knew that was enough for him. "Now, do you want to visit them? I can come with you or Eliza if you would prefer her."

Slowly Lily nodded. "Could we go tomorrow? I just, I need to say goodbye."

"Of course, so does that mean I'm going?"

"Only if you want to." She said still looking towards her trunk.

"Whatever you need." James said, a small smile on his face. "Come on, lets go get you some food." Then after pausing for a second added as an afterthought "Have you eaten anything today?"

Lily thought for a moment and shook her head, "No, I guess I haven't felt like eating."

"Right well you're going to eat now whether you feel like it or not." James stood and held out his hands, hesitantly Lily reached up and grabbed them, helping her up James then pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds they pulled away and James still holding one of Lily's hands pulled her through the halls towards the kitchen.

"Good Evening Master Jamie, Miss Lily, what can Mae gets you?" The small house elf said bounding up to the pair.

"Hello Mae, could we get some food for Lily she hasn't eaten today?"

The little elf's eyes went huge as though the mere thought of not eating was horrific. "Yes Sir!" She ran off to prepare the food.

"Come and sit down over here." James said pulling Lily with him to the small table and chairs mentioned.

Looking around Lily saw the kitchen was huge but all the benches were small enough for the house elves, giving the room a dollhouse kind of look.

"So..." Lily started awkwardly, "What have you been up to today?

"Uh, nothing really, sat in my room mostly, what about you? What kept you so busy you didn't eat?"

"Thoughts mostly, every hour it seemed new ones were being thrust upon me."

"Ah, I know the feeling." James sat quiet for a minute, "Ok, tomorrow morning we will go see your parents, we can take some flowers from the garden, then I am going to take you out, get your mind off things after all it would only be the 3rd day of holidays."

Lily smiled, "I would like that, where are you thinking?"

"Hmm... maybe we could go to Diagon Ally, you like Florish and Blotts don't you?, then I think we should definately get some icecream and I'm curious about the muggle cinemas, we could go there. How's that sound?"

"Perfect."

Mae came bustling forward then carrying a jug of butterbeer, closely followed by three other elves all balancing huge trays above their heads. "Heres you go Miss" The house elf said putting the jug on the table then frowning added "Mae hopes its enough."

Lily look shocked when she replied "Mae this is plenty thank you." The elf just nodded not believing but left anyway. Still shock she turned to James, "You better be helping me with this."

James grinned "Of course, my wish is you command."

* * *

**Please don't kill me I know its way to long since I last updated :/ SORRY!**


End file.
